


pumpkin biscuits

by Emlee_J



Series: Biscuits Verse [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Halloween Costumes, Humor, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Set after 'love biscuits'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emlee_J/pseuds/Emlee_J
Summary: It’s almost hard to tell at first, as Carrot is so orange naturally, but she’s swathed in slightly poofy, soft fabric that mimics a pumpkin – billowing out at the sides with a smiley face on the front in black felt. She even has a little cap on – a little disc of orange with a bright green stalk poking out of the top.“She’s a pumpkin,” Kageyama says slowly.“Perfect right?”Kageyama gapes silently for a solid minute before he squawks, “But she’s notfatanymore!”Hinata blinks. “… It’s Halloween?”-An extra forlove biscuits- It's Halloween, and Hinata has a couple of surprises for Kageyama
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Biscuits Verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989358
Comments: 48
Kudos: 510





	pumpkin biscuits

**Author's Note:**

> speshul thanks to cupcake and anna for inspiring this one <3
> 
> happy halloween!!

The sound of the doorbell rings through the flat.

Kageyama frowns and looks up, confused. He isn’t expecting anyone…

“Ohh!” Hinata chirps from beside him on the sofa, perking up. “The postman is here!”

“The post… man?” Kageyama repeats slowly, nonplussed.

He blinks as Hinata slips under the arm Kageyama had looped around his shoulders and gets up to dart towards the front door. On his other side, Carrot flicks an ear, but otherwise doesn’t move from the tight ball she’s curled herself into.

The sounds of Hinata’s retreating footsteps thwapping against the floor is the only response Kageyama gets.

Kageyama settles back against the cushions, frown deepening as he thinks, before he sits up straight again and hollers in the general direction of the hallway, “Did you order something to arrive at my flat?”

It makes some sort of sense – Hinata’s very rarely in his own flat these days. Miniscule and further away from the veterinary office, Hinata normally opts to stay at Kageyama’s, which is much bigger and all around more convenient. Plus Kageyama’s flat comes with the added bonus of Carrot living there.

(Kageyama has a spare key tucked into an envelope and hidden in his office. He’s working up the courage to ask Hinata to just _stay_ , permanently, but his nerves are getting the better of him.)

Hinata offers him no reply, and Kageyama cranes an ear to just make out the sounds of the front door opening, a brief babble of voices, and the soft squeak of hinges as the door swings closed again. He swivels further in his seat so he can face the doorway properly as Hinata re-enters from the hallway, a small padded envelope in his hands.

“What’s that?” he asks – demands – as Hinata crosses back over to the sofa.

“It’s for Carrot,” Hinata says, rounding around the sofa cushions to crouch in front of her.

Carrot stretches slightly out of her ball, her small orange feet inching across the sofa cushions and her toes spreading wide; but doesn’t open her eyes.

“For Carrot?” Kageyama repeats, curiosity peaked, as he leans forward so he can see better.

Hinata bobs his head enthusiastically and rips into the envelope in his hand, shaking out a clear plastic bag with some kind of… bright fabric inside.

“Oh, wait,” Hinata says, lowering the plastic bag out of view (Kageyama wiggles around in his seat, trying to see it without actually getting up.) “You need to close your eyes.”

“What?”

“Close them!”

Kageyama purses his mouth, the line between his brows deepening. “But I want to see…”

Hinata sighs with exasperation. “It’s a surprise! _Close them.”_

With a huff, Kageyama folds his arms and flops back against the sofa cushions, dutifully closing his eyes. He hears Hinata singing _“Carrot…”_ softly, until she chirrups in response to her name, and then rustling as Carrot sits up to presumably give Hinata her full attention.

“Come here, sweetheart,” comes Hinata’s soft voice, and Kageyama frowns harder as he tries to discern all the sounds. The gentle whoosh of fabric and the sharper noise of what sounds like… velcro?

“Oh my god, you look so cute,” Hinata gushes – presumably to Carrot – and then says, his voice now above Kageyama, like he’s just stood up, “keep your eyes closed and wait right there, I’ll be right back.”

 _“Now_ what are you doing?” Kageyama calls after him as Hinata’s footsteps retreat out of the room again.

There’s no reply, so Kageyama huffs again, louder this time, and folds his arms tighter in a sulk. He doesn’t like being out of the loop.

“Is he bullying you?” He asks Carrot, who he assumes is still beside him, as he hasn’t heard her jump down.

Carrot lets out another little chirruping noise, but otherwise doesn’t sound too tortured.

“Hinata!” he calls, once he’s gotten fed up of waiting in the dark.

“Alright, alright, I’m back already, _geez..”_ comes Hinata’s voice from far away – the hallway presumably – and then the sound of his feet padding across the floor heralds his return.

There’s more fabric rustling, and then a tiny grunt as Hinata seems to lift Carrot, her warmth disappearing from Kageyama’s side, and then Hinata is singing out:

“Okay, open your eyes!”

Kageyama blinks them open, squinting momentarily in the sudden light, and then squints at… the field of orange that has filled his vision.

It takes a few blinks to discern that the world hasn’t just become all one solid colour – it’s just Hinata and Carrot, right in front of him, both of them a lot more… _fluorescent_ than they normally are. Hinata beams at him from where he’s holding Carrot out in front of him, and Carrot blinks slowly, the beginnings of a purr starting to curl into the air.

Kageyama opens his mouth, closes it, and then realises, very suddenly, that Carrot is wearing something. A little cat costume.

It’s a… pumpkin.

It’s almost hard to tell at first, as Carrot is so orange naturally, but she’s swathed in slightly poofy, soft fabric that mimics a pumpkin – billowing out at the sides with a smiley face on the front in black felt. She even has a little cap on – a little disc of orange with a bright green stalk poking out of the top.

“She’s a pumpkin,” Kageyama says slowly.

“Perfect right?”

Kageyama gapes silently for a solid minute before he squawks, “But she’s not _fat_ anymore!”

Hinata blinks. “… It’s Halloween?”

“I know that,” Kageyama says waspishly, waving a hand irritably. “But you’re making fun of her! Reminding her of how she used to be…”

“She’ll always be Pumpkin to me,” Hinata coos, utterly unbothered, as he draws Carrot close to his chest and buries his nose into her furry cheek. Carrot’s eyes slide shut in bliss, her purrs increasing in volume immediately. “My little Pumpkin, aren’t you? Yes.”

Kageyama sits there and flexes his hands in and out of his fists in quiet fury. On one hand, now he’s had time to absorb the image in front of him it _is_ unbearably cute – his boyfriend snuggling his perfect little cat, all wrapped up in a silly pumpkin costume with a jaunty little cap. But on the other, the poke at her previous… roundness aside, Kageyama is privately infuriated Hinata had managed to get a costume on her in the first place.

(Kageyama had tried before, exactly once, a couple of years ago. Before she got too fat. He’d bought her a little witches costume, complete with a tiny pointed hat, and had managed to keep it on her for all of twenty seconds before she had ripped it to shreds. Shiny black shreds of fabric littered the flat for days afterward.)

So Kageyama is just a little bit salty, just a teensy bit sulky, that Hinata has managed to get her into a costume that she not only tolerates but actually looks _happy_ in.

He really is her favourite. This is so enormously unfair.

He opens his mouth to protest this new insult on his pride, when he stops and leans to the side, because even _more_ orange has suddenly caught his eye.

Hinata, it seems, has joined Carrot in pumpkin solidarity and has also donned a costume – some bright orange tabard thing that’s a bit saggy and comes down almost to his knees, causing the cartoon face on the front to droop slightly, but nevertheless – a pumpkin.

Kageyama’s eyes flick to Hinata’s head, where he zones in on a matching cap, the felt mixing in so well with Hinata’s natural hair colour that it looks like a green stalk is growing right out of his head.

“You’re also… a pumpkin…” he says slowly, processing this.

Hinata beams happily, the edges of his smile wobbling as he tries very hard not to laugh. “We’re your pumpkins!” he cheers, his voice shaking with the effort of suppressing his giggles.

Kageyama stares at his pair of matching pumpkins wordlessly, before the image truly soaks into his brain and he snorts. Hinata waggles his eyebrows at him, a mischievous glint in his eye, and then Kageyama is gone, snickering quietly until it blooms into full laughter.

Hinata also breaks, his giggles following until he’s laughing just as hard, Carrot shaking slightly in his grasp. Carrot wiggles a little in his grip and he leans forward, placing her gently on Kageyama’s lap, where she sits and settles, looking politely confused at all the sudden noise.

“You look _so_ stupid,” Kageyama wheezes, working a finger underneath Carrot’s pumpkin cap so he can tickle her behind her ear.

Hinata snickers, flinging his arms wide in a _‘tah-dah!’_ motion, his grin wide and silly, before he leans forward again, placing his hands on the sofa cushions either side of Kageyama’s thighs for balance. “Happy Halloween…” he breathes out, no doubt trying to look alluring, but the overabundance of bright neon orange rather ruins the affect.

Still, Kageyama bends forward to meet him, and indulges his ridiculous pumpkin boyfriend with a kiss, reaching with one hand to slide the cap off his head so he can run his hand through his naturally bright hair. He curls the other around his pumpkin cat, keeping her steady on his lap, and wonders when is a good time to mention he’d bought a pumpkin pie for tonight’s dessert.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on twitter @Emlee_J


End file.
